Angel In Disguise
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: Sakura Haruno has wonderful talents. She can sing, dance, and cook really well. Too bad she has to keep it a secret. That is, until a certain Uchiha finds out her secret. Will he keep it a secret? SasuSaku and Sasuke's a bit OOC.
1. The First Day Of School

**Sakura-chan: Okay! Here's a better version of the first chapter of my first story! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I wish...-.-" **

* * *

** Angel In Disguise**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 1_

_The First Day of School _

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, and 17-year-old Haruno Sakura had just awoken to the warm rays of the sun. This made her smile. The birds were singing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the dew on the grass glistened underneath the sun's bright rays. That's when Sakura checked her calendar. She literally screamed. It just so happen to b her first day as a sophomore at Konoha High School. She got out of bed and didn't even bother to fix it. She ran down the stairs and saw that one of her older sisters, Haruno Rei (means "Lovely Bell in the Spring Field".) in the kitchen, sipping on some hot coffee.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," Sakura said sleepily. She rubbed one of her eyes and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Ohayou," Rei replied, although she wasn't as tired as Sakura. Rei was a second year college student, and majored in physiology, since she wanted to become a physiologist. Sakura started eating her breakfast, when one of her older brothers, Haruno Susumu (means "Advancing Through the Spring Field".), entered the kitchen.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan, Rei-nesan!" Susumu said cheerfully. He wasn't a bit tired. In fact, he was never tired. It was like he lived off of caffeine, which he didn't. Susumu was also a second year in college and was already used to getting up early. He was majoring in English, since he wanted to become a writer. Sakura stood up and went to room. She looked inside her closet and put on a beige, short-sleeved shirt with a huge butterfly on the side, and a pair of black Calvin Klein sweatpants. She tied her shoulder length hair into a high ponytail, grabbed her black messenger bag (which had a pair of blue and white K-Swiss sneakers in them) and put on her roller blades. She took out her pink Mp3 and headed out the door.

"Sayonara!" Sakura yelled. Susumu and Rei both bid Sakura goodbye, as Sakura started skating to her high school.

* * *

17-year-old Uchiha Sasuke was currently driving in his car, with the music blasting so loud, you could hear the vibrations of the music. The other three passengers in his car were his best friends, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuga Neji. The four boys have been friends since their freshman year, and have been inseparable since then. While they were all waiting at a stoplight, Sasuke spotted a pink haired girl, skating on the sidewalk. She looked like she was going to Konoha High, but he shrugged it off. He didn't have time to think about new freshmen or new students.

* * *

By the time Sasuke got to the school, he started to crane his neck over the crowds of fan girls, to see if the pink haired girl was at the school. He quickly shook his head and started to make his way through the sea of fan girls.

'_Grrr…I don't give a crap about her.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

'_**Dude, admit it. You think she's hot.' **_Sasuke's inner self said. Sasuke ignored him and went to class, his mind on the mysterious pink haired girl.

* * *

During class, Sakura was scribbling down lyrics for a new song. The teacher didn't catch her, though. She was always invisible throughout all of the schools she's attended. She didn't care, though. She cared a lot more about her music and her education. Once she was done scribbling down lyrics, she turned to a different page and started to write a new song. And then when she was finished with that one, she started to write another song. And another, and another. She would have written new dance instructions, new stories, or recipes, but she wasn't in the mood. She loved to cook, and so did her siblings. In fact, they could all sing, dance, and cook. They could also play musical instruments, but that's not important.

'_Hurry up, you stupid bell! Ring already!'_ Sakura thought to herself. She hated being stuck in class and have to wait until the bell rang.

* * *

When the bell rang, Sakura ran out of the classroom (with all of her stuff, of course), and ran over to her locker to pick up the bento box that her older sister (and Rei's twin sister.), Haruno Hotaru (means "Firefly in the Spring Field".) made for her. Once she had that in her possession, she ran to the courtyard, and into a field, until she found a cherry blossom tree.

* * *

When Sasuke was leaving class, he noticed the pink haired girl run outside and into a field. He had no idea where she was going, and had no intention to find out. So, he went to where his friends and a couple of other guys were.

"Hey, guess who I met?" asked 17-year-old Naruto.

"My cousin Hinata?" said 18-year-old Neji sarcastically.

"No! I already met her!" Naruto yelled back.

"So, who did you meet?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Haruno Sakura. You guys probably don't know her. She's pretty shy," Naruto explained.

"Well, what does she look like?" Sasuke asked. He was getting interested in this "Haruno Sakura".

"She has pink hair and green eyes. Kind of like that girl you saw this morning with the roller blades," Naruto said. When Sasuke heard this, he started running to the cherry blossom tree he saw earlier, in search of Sakura.

"Teme! Where are you going?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke ignored his best friend's yelling and kept running towards the cherry blossom tree.

* * *

**Sakura-chan: Well? What do you think? Should I use the shorter one, or should I stick to this? Happy holidays! And don't forget to review! .**


	2. Meet Sakura Haruno

Sakura-Chan: OK!!! Here's the second chapter of 'Angel In Disguise'. I had Sasuke like Sakura instead of the other way around. You know, just to be a little different. Thank you to my reviewers. I will be continueing this story!!!

During class, Sakura was scribbling down lyrics for her new song. The teacher didn't catch her, of course. She was invisible throughout the school!! She didn't care though. She cared a lot more about her music. Once she was done scribbling down lyrics, she turned to a different page and started drawing people. Now, you may think she's crazy, but she's not. She was drawing dance steps for her new dance, but for a different song. When she was satisfied, she turned to another page and started writing down an all new recipe. She loved to cook and so did her siblings. In fact, they could all dance, sing, and cook. They could also play musical instruments, but that's not really important.

'_Hurry up, you stupid bell!!! Ring already!!' _Sakura thought to herself. She hated being stuck in class and has to wait until the bell rang.

When the bell rang, Sakura ran out of the classroom, grabbed her notebook, the bento box that Hotaru, one of her older sisters and Rei's twin, made for her, and ran outside to the courtyard, into the grass, until she found a cherry blossom tree.

When Sasuke was getting out of class, he noticed that the pink haired girl had run outside and into the grass. He had no idea where she was headed to and had no intention to find out. So, he went to where his friends were.

"Hey, guess who I met?" Naruto asked.

"My cousin, Hinata." said Neji sarcastically.

"No, I already met her!!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, who did you meet?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura Haruno. You guys probably don't know her. She's pretty shy." Naruto explained.

"Well, what does she look like?" Sasuke asked.

"She has pink hair and green eyes. Kind of like the girl you saw this morning on the roller blades." Naruto said. Sasuke started running to the cherry blossom tree he saw earlier, but didn't go.

"Teme!!! Where are you going!?!?!!?!?!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke ignored his yelling and kept running to the cherry blossom tree.

Sakura-Chan: OK!!! That's a wrap for Chapter 2!!! Watch out for Chapter 3!! Ja ne! And don't forget to review!!


	3. Outside Looking In

Sakura-Chan: Thank you for all of the reviews!!! I updated as soon as I could. Thank you to all my reviwers!!! I'm glad you guys like the idea of Sasuke liking Sakura instead of vice versa. And AkatsukiFan, I will use your idea, but maybe in the next chapter or so. Here's Chapter 3 of Angel In Disguise!!! Enjoy!!!

Sakura was eating her lunch in peace and when she finished, she crawled behind the tree, only to bring out an acoustic guitar.

'_I'm glad no one comes here anymore. It's a pretty good hiding spot for all my instruments.' _Thought Sakura to herself and smiled. She crawled back to the spot she was in, grabbed her notebook, sat Indian Style, positioned her guitar, and started strumming. She started tuning her guitar. Once she was done, she started playing and singing.

When Sasuke got to the cherry blossom tree, he heard a guitar and a voice singing. He moved some branches and saw a pink haired girl.

'_That must be Sakura. The one that the dobe was talking about earlier before I started running.' _thought Sasuke with a smirk. He stood where he was and listened to her sing.

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance  
_  
_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in  
_  
_Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

After Sakura sang, Sasuke tripped on a stray branch and fell on the grass. Sakura didn't see him because she was putting her guitar behind the tree. Sasuke quickly stood up and hid behind the branches again. Sakura stood up, took her notebook and bento box, and headed towards that school. Sasuke decided to inside too, but his mind pondered about what the song meant.

'_Maybe she's lonely.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

'**_That's where we come in.' _**said Sasuke Inner Self.

'_What if she turns us down?' _said Sasuke to his Inner Self.

'**_We gotta take chances. Besides, who could resist us?' _**said his Inner Self.

'_You got a point.' _Said Sasuke to his Inner Self and headed to his next class, thinking of ways to catch Sakura's attention.

Sakura-Chan: Whaddya think?!?!?!?!!?!? I hope you liked it!!! Chapter 4 is coming up!! Ja Ne!!


	4. Perfectly

**Sakura-Chan: I'm back with the next chapter of Angel In Disguise. Again, thank you to all my reviewers!!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS, OUTSIDE LOOKING IN BY JORDAN PRUITT (that was in the last chapter) AND PERFECTLY BY HUCKAPOO!!!!**

The next day was the same, only Sakura didn't scream and she wasn't as sleepy. She was like she would be regularly. Happy, cheerful, and sometimes chirpy!!! On good days she'll be hyper and on bad days she'll be gloomy. So basically, she has many different sides.

"Ohayou Nasai!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Hotaru said.

"Where's Rei-san?" Sakura asked. It was usually Rei who entered the kitchen first.

"She had to leave for school early, that's all." Hotaru said with a smile. Sakura smiled and started eating breakfast.

"Ohayou Sakura!!" said 4 male voices. They belonged to Sakura's older brothers. They were Susumu, who was introduced before, Syaoran, Susumu's twin, Daisuke, and Daiki, Daisuke's twin. Sakura smiled at her brothers.

"Ohayou Nii-sans!!" Sakura exclaimed. Now, Sakura's brothers were very protective over her, since she was the youngest child. All they wanted was to keep their youngest sister out of trouble, that's all. Sakura finished her breakfast and went upstairs to her room. She looked in her closet and got out brown t-shirt, cameo Capri's, and her golden flats. She left her hair down, grabbed her bag and put on her skates, once again.

"Ja ne!!" she yelled. Her siblings said goodbye and Sakura started skating to school. She was listening to her Mp3 again and was started singing silently with the music.

Sasuke was driving in car with his friends and saw Sakura. Apparently, Naruto saw her too.

"HEY!!! SAKURA!!! OVER HERE!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura turned around, waved and smiled, and then continued skating.

'_That was…weird…'_ Sakura thought.

'**_You bet'cha.' _**Inner Sakura said. Sakura continued skating and Sasuke continued driving.

"I know!! You guys can meet her today at lunch!!" Naruto exclaimed. The other guys nodded. This must be the first time that they agreed with Naruto.

When lunch came, Sakura, once again, grabbed her notebook, bento box, and ran outside to her cherry blossom tree. No one had seen her run, since she was unnoticed, and to her, this came in handy. When Sakura got to her cherry blossom tree, she met up with 3 of her sisters. Those sisters were Yin, Kimiko, and Momoko, whose school was right next to Konoha High.

"Konichiwa!!" greeted Sakura cheerfully.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-Chan!!" they said cheerfully in unison. They sat down and started eating their lunch, chatting and giggling at the same time. Yin had black hair that was loose like Sakura's and was wearing a black tank top, denim Capri's, and cameo flats. Kimiko also had black hair, only she liked to tie hers in two loose pigtails that rested on her shoulders. She was wearing a red shirt with Asian designs, black corduroys, and a pair of black converse. Momoko was the only one, other than Sakura, that had pink hair. Of course, they weren't twins. They just had the same hair color. Momoko liked to keep her hair loose too. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black heels. They continued laughing and chatting until they finished their lunch. They got up, and crawled behind the cherry blossom tree. Sakura brought out an electric guitar. Yin brought out a bass guitar, Momoko another electric guitar, and Kimiko a drum set. Of course, she needed help setting it up. After they were done setting up Kimiko's drum set, they started a warm up before Sakura started singing.

At lunch in the cafeteria, Sasuke and his friends were looking all over for Sakura. They had no idea that she always went to her cherry blossom tree, except Sasuke, but he wasn't so sure anymore. I mean, she could've just been eating there for one day.

"Aw man!!! Where the heck can she be?!!?!?!??!?!?" Naruto complained.

"Maybe she eats somewhere else." Neji said.

"Well, I think I saw her by a cherry blossom tree the other day…" Sasuke said.

"TO THE CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE!!! Lead the way for us, teme." exclaimed Naruto. And they all followed Sasuke to the cherry blossom tree where he saw Sakura the other day.

When they got there, they saw 3 other girls. They looked much older than Sakura, and they concluded that they were probably her older sisters. Two of them had black hair, and the other one had pink hair, like Sakura's, only it was longer. That's when they started playing and Sakura started singing.

_I like who I am  
But I guess you don't  
I think that I can  
But you think I won't  
Amount to anything at all_

_If you love me,  
You sure show it strange  
Is there anything that you would want to change?  
I can't be your paper doll._

_I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack  
Every chip,  
Every dent  
Every little mistake,  
I wanna be perfect  
Just like you,  
But there's only so much that a girl can do  
When I look in the mirror,  
It makes sense to me,_

_Perfectly  
Oh, perfectly_

_  
I like worn out shoes  
You like high heels, and fantasies  
But I'm what's real  
I guess you could say  
The shoe don't fit  
Maybe I'm from Venus  
You're from mars  
My imperfections are what they are  
I guess one of us must deal, with it _

_I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah  
I wanna be perfect,  
Just like you  
But there's only so much,_  
_That a girl can do  
When I look,  
In the mirror,  
What I see,  
Makes sense to me, yeah_

_  
Perfectly  
Oh, perfectly_

_I try to fit  
In the mold  
That you make  
But I'm tired of playing  
This little charade_

_I wanna be perfect,  
But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless,  
But you see  
Every little crack,  
Every chip,  
Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah  
I wanna be perfect,  
Just like you  
But there's only so much,  
That a girl can do  
When I look,  
In the mirror,  
What I see  
Makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly_

After Sakura sang, she and her sisters put away their instruments and said goodbye. Sakura got her notebook and bento box and headed towards the school. That's when Naruto came running towards her.

"Hey Sakura!!!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said. She saw three other guys behind him.

"Ummm, who are your friends?" asked Sakura shyly.

_'Wow. She really is shy.'_ Sasuke thought.

'**_Not when she's singing!! She practically blows you away!!' _**said Sasuke's Inner Self.

'_True.' _Sasuke thought.

"These guys are Neji Hyuga," Naruto pointed to a guy with dark brown hair, tied in a ponytail, with white eyes.

"Shikamaru Nara," Naruto pointed to a guy, whose hair was tied up and looked like a pineapple, and was half asleep.

"And Sasuke Uchiha, my rival and heartthrob of the school." said Naruto, while pointing a guy with black hair that was shaped like a chicken, and onyx eyes. Sasuke was waiting for her to trample him, but it didn't happen.

"Hello!!! My name's Sakura Haruno!! Nice to meet you!!" Sakura said. She smiled her oh so famous Sakura smile and Sasuke was turning red, but he hid his face.

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura." He said. He gave her his oh so famous Sasuke smirk and Sakura started to blush a small pink.

"Well, I gotta go. See you guys later!!" Sakura said. She smiled again and started walking towards the school.

'_Hmmm…I wonder if she has any other talents besides singing and playing instruments…' _Sasuke thought. He started walking to the school, not paying attention to what Naruto was saying.

**Sakura-Chan: OK!! That's a wrap for this chapter!!! Did ya like it?!?!?!?! OF COURSE you did!!!! Review!!! And if there's anything that I should fix or if you have an idea that you would like me to use in this story, feel free to saw so in the reviews. Sayonara!!!**


	5. Mexican Wrestler

**Sakura-Chan: I'm back with chapter 5!!! I'm glad that most you love my story!! And if some of you are wondering why the chapters end without a finish or something like that, it's because I like to keep people guessing, ya know?**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG** **MEXICAN WRESTLER BY EMMA ROBERTS!!**

The next day, Sakura did her daily routine. Got up, greeted her siblings, ate breakfast, went upstairs, changed into a black tank top, denim Capri's, and roller blades, grabbed her messenger bag, said goodbye, start listening to her Mp3, and skated to school. Of course, she would always see Sasuke and his friends, riding in Sasuke's car. But for some reason, Sakura always thought that Sasuke would give her a little wink. She would shrug it off, of course. But it would always make her wonder, why would the heartthrob of the school like the invisible girl? She would wonder about this all day, but her music would always come first. What she didn't know was that Sasuke and his pals knew a couple of her wonderful talents.

Lunch came around and Sakura, as always, dashed off with her notebook and bento box to her cherry blossom tree. Sasuke and his friends actually got there first and were sitting on some of the branches of the tree. When Sakura got there, they stopped talking and just watched her, eat her lunch while looking through her notebook.

'_She looks so peaceful.' _Sasuke thought.

'**_And hot!!!' _**Added Inner Sasuke.

'_I wish we could stop hiding from her and actually get to watch her sing and play her instrument of the day without having to stalk her at the same time!!' _Sasuke thought.

'**_Yeah, but stalking her is a lot more fun!!!' _**Inner Sasuke said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued watching Sakura. Sakura crawled behind the tree to bring out the acoustic guitar she had the day before yesterday. She sat Indian Style, positioned her guitar, did a little warm up, and then started playing.

'_I wonder what she's gonna sing today.' _Sasuke thought. '_Yesterday, she sang a song about wanting to be 'the perfect girl', and then the day before yesterday, she sang about wanting people to notice her. She must be lonely. I mean it. I mean, if you find the meanings behind her song, she's singing about her life.' _Sasuke thought. He decided to stop thinking and focus on Sakura's next song. She started playing and singing when Sasuke was able to focus on Sakura again.

_Sometimes I wish that I was an angel  
A fallen angel who visits your dreams  
And in those dreams I'd blow you a message that says  
You really want me _

Sometimes I wish that I was a wrestler a Mexican wrestler  
In a red vinyl mask and I might grab you and body slam you  
And maybe cause physical harm  
When we would land I might take pity on you  
I could crack all your ribs but I cant break your heart

You will never love me  
And this I cant forgive  
That you will never love me  
As long as I will live

Sometimes I wish that I was a beauty  
A beautiful girl, the popular one  
And I'd turn your head and your friends would love me  
And I could afford to play hard to get  
We'd go to parties and you'd show me off  
Then I'd go out with your best friend

You will never love me  
And this I cant forgive  
And It will always bug me  
As long as I will live  
You will never love me  
Why should I even care  
It's not that your so special  
You're just the cross I bear  
You will never love me  
You will never love me  
And this I cant forgive  
And it will always bug me  
As long as I will live

After Sakura sang, she got up and put away her guitar. She sighed and hugged her notebook and then started walking back to the school.

'_I wonder who she loves.' _Sasuke thought to himself. He and his friends started walking towards the school, when they saw 3 girls. They were supposed to be the most popular girls at school, and they were. Their names were Ino Yamanaka, a blonde haired girl that likes to tie it up in a ponytail and a blue eyed girl, Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin who had a cross between blue and purple hair and lavender eyes like Neji, and Tenten Kunai, who was pretty tough and had brown hair always tied up in buns and dark brown eyes.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!!" Ino called out. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He absolutely **hated **Ino for his own personal reasons. He just shoved her away and continued thinking about Sakura and the song she sang.

"What's wrong with him?" Ino asked. Her friends just shrugged their shoulders and started walking back to class.

Sakura was silent for the rest of the day. She didn't even say anything when Naruto started talking to her about his ramen dream he had the other night. Sasuke noticed this and started pondering about why she was so quiet.

'_Maybe it's about the song.' _Sasuke thought.

When Sakura got home, she was greeted by her oh so cheerful brothers, but when they saw that she wasn't as chirpy as she usually was, they started getting suspicious.

'_Whoever made Sakura sad is going to pay.' _thought all of her brothers.

**Sakura-Chan: DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Oh no!!! What are her brothers gonna do!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Well, find out in the next chapter!! See ya'll soon!!!!**


	6. Whatever Will Be

**Sakura-Chan: I'm back with chapter 6!!! There's a little bit of fluffness and you'll be able to find out what Sakura's brothers do!!! Enjoy!!!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG WHATEVER WILL BE BY VANESSA HUDGENS!!**

The next day, Sakura did her routine, only she didn't say "Ohayou Nasai" or "Goodbye, Ja Ne, or Sayonara." Her brothers got suspicious that they decided to go to school with her.

"Hey, Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah?" replied Sakura in a quiet voice.

"Is there anything bothering you?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I just have a weird feeling that someone knows our secret, well, my secret." Sakura explained.

"What secret?" Daisuke asked. His brothers' sweat dropped.

"You know!! The Haruno secret!!!" exclaimed Sakura. She stopped skating and gave Daisuke a hug. Her brothers joined her in a group hug.

"Oh, don't worry, Sakura. It's happened to all of us when we were your age. If you want, at lunch, we can stay up in the branches of the tree while you rehearse. You know, just to make you feel safer." Syaoran suggested. Sakura was on the verge of tears and she hugged her older brother.

"Domo Arigatou, Nii-san!!" said Sakura.

"I would really like that." Sakura said after. Her brothers smiled.

"Come on. You'll be late. Plus, we'll be late too." Daiki said. Sakura started to smile again. They said goodbye and headed off in different directions.

At school, Sasuke noticed that Sakura went from gloomy to chirpy again. He smirked to himself. He was so worried about her last night that he couldn't sleep!! Now that he knew Sakura was fine, he was able to relax again. Or was he?

Lunch came around and Sasuke and his friends made their way to the cherry blossom tree and started climbing the branches when they saw four other guys that looked older than them. Two of them had brown hair and the other two had red hair.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"We're just looking out for our little sister." Said one of the brown haired boys in a sort of angry tone.

'_Little Sister??!?!?!?' _Sasuke thought in astonishment.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked the other brown haired boy.

"We're here to watch Sakura-Chan!!" said Naruto in a cheerful voice. They gave him death glares. Naruto started backing up.

"Well, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Susumu Haruno." Said Susumu, smiling.

"I'm Syaoran Haruno, Susumu's twin brother." Said Syaoran coolly.

"I'm Daisuke Haruno." Said Daisuke emotionlessly.

"And I'm Daiki Haruno." Said Daiki.

"We're Sakura's older brothers." Said Syaoran. His brothers nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. These guys are Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke introduced.

"Anyway, you know our sister's secret?" Syaoran said, going into big brother mode.

"It's supposed to be a secret!?!?!?!?!" Naruto exclaimed. They nodded their heads.

"Duh it's supposed to be a secret. The Haruno secret has been kept for years, but there are always nosy people, trying to figure out the secret." Syaoran said with a mean tone.

"Let us explain the Haruno Secret." Susumu said, going into 'I'm smarter than anyone else on this planet' mode.

"The Haruno Secret is supposed to be for the Haruno family only. It's been in our family for generations. It's these special talents that we know from the moment we're born. We know how to sing, dance, play musical instruments, and cook." Susumu explained.

"Apparently, Sakura has a feeling that someone knows her secret and it had a huge impact on her." Susumu said with an even meaner tone.

"She's a very sensitive girl. When she has butterflies in her stomach, she knows something happened. And it usually has to do with her." said Daisuke. His brothers nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll keep Sakura's secret a secret." Sasuke promised.

"Well, we trust you guys and all, but Sakura's very sensitive, like Daisuke said. You guys can keep it a secret, but she'll find out sooner or later. She's a pretty smart girl. Plus, she doesn't like people stalking her. Unless they get permission, like my brothers and I." Daiki said.

"Actually, Daiki's right. I don't think our little sister likes to be stalked." Syaoran said.

"OK!! We'll confront soon!!" Naruto exclaimed. The Haruno brothers shushed them all when they saw Sakura. She did what she usually did and when she had to bring out a piano, Syaoran jumped down off of one of the branches and helped Sakura get the piano out.

"Domo Arigatou, Nii-san." Thanked Sakura. She smiled and Syaoran gave her a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Syaoran whispered something in Sakura's ear and Sakura gasped. She looked even gloomier than yesterday.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Syaoran said.

"I-its okay, Nii-san." Sakura said sadly. Syaoran nodded and headed back up in the tree.

"I told her instead." Syaoran whispered to Sasuke and his friends.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura's ears perked and she looked up in the tree, but only saw her brothers.

"Keep it done, baka!!" Sasuke yelled silently.

"Why'd you tell her instead?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry. You're gonna have to tell her after anyway. You guys did say that you would confront soon. I suggest you do it after the song. She likes to express herself in her music." Syaoran explained.

"I can see that." Sasuke said. And it was true.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told_ _  
I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyze_

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
a heavy black bird caged inside?_

_Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe_

_'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land  
_  
_Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

After Sakura sang, Syaoran helped her put back the piano, and the rest of her brothers came down from the tree. That's when Sakura broke out into tears. Her brothers got into a group hug and she continued crying. Sasuke and his friends got out of the tree and joined in the hug. Even Sasuke!!! He got in the middle, and hugged Sakura. Sakura stopped crying and looked up at Sasuke.

'_S-Sasuke?' _thought Sakura in astonishment.

**Sakura-Chan: OK!!! There's chapter 6!!! Please don't kill me if it wasn't what you expected from her brothers!!! I didn't want Sasuke to die, or for Sakura to kill her brothers!!! Please review. And no flames please!!!! Buh-Bye!!**


	7. Loser In Me

**Sakura-Chan555: OK!! I'm back with chapter 7!!! Thank you guys for not killing me in the last chapter. I did my best, but if it wasn't the way you wanted it to turn out, sorry. Like I said, I did my best.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG LOSER IN ME BY BRIE LARSON!!!**

The next day, Sakura woke up and was back to normal. I guess all Sakura needed was a good night's sleep and a few hugs from her brothers and friends. What really surprised her was when Sasuke hugged her. She got all tingly, but shook it off. She ran down the stairs and smiled.

"Ohayou Nasai!!!" Sakura exclaimed. Her brothers were downstairs all ready and smiled at her.

"Ohayou, Sakura!!" greeted her brothers. She walked over to the table and started chowin' down her breakfast.

"Dang, Sakura. You sure are hungry this morning." Daisuke pointed out. She and her brothers started laughing.

"I know. I guess I needed to recharge yesterday." Sakura said. She gulped down her milk.

"Gotta change. Be down in a minute!!" Sakura said. She ran up the stairs and got out an orange polo shirt, navy blue sweatpants, and her roller blades. She put her sneakers in a separate bag and put on her messenger bag.

"Ja ne, Nii-sans!!" yelled Sakura. Her brothers yelled "Ja Ne, Sakura!!" and she started skating at full speed. Her Mp3 was playing her favorite songs and she was singing along with the music. She looked at the scene. There were a couple of fluffy white clouds in the sea blue sky and the birds were singing their song. Sakura smiled at this scene. She loved the atmosphere around her that morning.

Sasuke was driving in his car, when he heard someone singing. He looked out his window and saw Sakura. Apparently, Sakura saw him and waved. She smiled and he blushed.

'_Good thing she can't see through the windows.' _Thought Sasuke with relief. Sakura started skating again and Sasuke started driving.

'_She seems happy today. That's good. I think…' _Sasuke thought. He continued driving until he caught with Sakura. He started driving pretty slow so that they could talk.

"Hey, what was wrong yesterday?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"I guess I was just brought down that you guys knew my secret." Sakura said. Then she smiled.

"But it's okay!!! I totally trust you guys!!! And I know you guys won't tell anyone else, right?" Sakura said. She continued skating, but Sasuke never answered.

'_Yeah, Sakura. We would keep it a total secret.' _Sasuke thought.

During class, Sakura was thinking about how she was such a loser the other day!! She kept smiling to herself, but her teacher never caught her. She was invisible after all. She started scribbling down more lyrics and smiled.

The lunch bell rang and Sakura got to her cherry blossom tree. She met up with Sasuke and his friends.

"Konichiwa!!!" exclaimed Sakura happily.

"KONICHIWA SAKURA-CHAN!!" exclaimed Naruto loudly.

"Whoa. Watch it Naruto. You nearly made me deaf." Sakura said. She started giggling and Sasuke blushed a very microscopic blush.

"Well, are you guys just gonna sit there? Come on!!! Eat lunch before you starve yourselves!!" Sakura said jokingly. She giggled again and started eating the lunch in her bento box. The guys followed suit and started eating. Naruto was eating ramen; of course, Sasuke was eating some tomato dish, and Neji and Shikamaru? They were eating some unknown dish. When Sakura was done, she crawled behind the tree and brought out an electric guitar. Then, out of nowhere, two other people came out of nowhere. A girl with green hair and one with black hair.

"Hey Sakura!!" they both said in unison.

"Hi!!! OH!!! Kiku, Ami, these are my friends. Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto. They know the Haruno Secret, but they said they would keep it a secret, so no worries!!" Sakura said and smiled.

"Hello!!! I'm Kiku Haruno." Kiku said. She was Kimiko's twin sister.

"I'm Ami Haruno." Ami said. She smiled.

"Come on!!! We gotta get your instruments!!" Sakura exclaimed. They went behind the tree. Sasuke was pretty curious about where they got the instruments. So, he followed them behind the tree and his jaw fell to the ground. The actually had the instruments back there!! He crawled back to where the guys were. Kiku and Sakura put together a drum set and Ami was setting up her bass guitar. Sasuke and his friends just watched while the 3 girls set up.

"OK. You ready guys?" Sakura said to both her sisters and Sasuke and his pals. They nodded their heads. Sakura nodded her head and started playing and singing.

_My alarm starts to ring and I know  
Gotta get up out of bed  
Even though I'd rather stay here instead  
Drag a comb through my hair I don't care  
That my clothes don't even match  
Cuz today I'm not gonna worry about that_  
_I wanna be somebody else  
Cuz I'm getting tired of myself_

_Wanna waste the day  
So hold all my calls  
Gonna show up late if I show up at all  
Need some time to crash  
So don't take it personally  
Blame it on the loser in me_

_Here's the plan stay at home  
Lock the doors all alone  
I don't want no company  
Cuz I got my guitar and my TV  
Order in throw the trash on the floor  
I don't care about the mess  
Cuz today I'm trying hard to forget_

_I wanna be somebody else  
Cuz I'm getting tired of myself_

_Wanna waste the day  
So hold all my calls  
Gonna show up late if I show up at all  
Need some time to crash  
So don't take it personally  
Blame it on the loser in me  
_

_Wanna waste the day  
So hold all my calls  
Gonna show up late if I show up at all  
Need some time to crash  
So don't take it personally  
Blame it on the loser in me _

I just need one day then I'll be alright  
Let me hide away from my so called life  
Cuz I lose my head every now and then  
And I feel just like its happened again

Wanna waste the day  
So hold all my calls  
Gonna show up late if I show up at all  
Need some time to crash  
So don't take it personally  
Blame it on the loser in me

_Wanna waste the day  
So hold all my calls  
Gonna show up late if I show up at all  
Need some time to crash  
So don't take it personally  
Blame it on the loser in me_

After Sakura sang, she high fived her sisters, put back the instruments and said goodbye. Sakura and the guys started heading back to the school, when Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist. Sakura turned around.

"What is it, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"I wanna learn how to do the stuff you do. You know, sing, play musical instruments, and dance." Sasuke said, while blushing with embarrassment. Sakura gasped, but in a good way.

"Of course, Sasuke!!!!! I would love too!! But you have to make your friends stay out of it. This means, they can't watch me anymore. Got it?" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded his head. Sakura took out a pen and started scribbling down something on her notebook. She tore out the page and gave it to Sasuke.

"Here's my address and phone number. I'm usually doing nothing on Saturday and Sunday, so you can come in on those times." Sakura said. She smiled and started running towards the school. Sasuke was walking back to the school and stared at the piece of paper that Sakura gave him.

'_So? Saturdays and Sundays, eh? I'll be there, Sakura. I'll be there bright and early.' _Sasuke thought and smirked.

**Sakura-Chan: Uh oh!!! What's Sasuke up to?!?!?!!?!? The next chapter will take place on Saturday, since this one's on Thursday...Review nicely!!!! Bye!!!**


	8. Suddenly

**Sakura-Chan: OK!! Here's Chapter 8!! Hope you guys like it!!!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG SUDDENLY BY ASHLEY TISDALE!!**

Saturday came and Sasuke was walking to Sakura's house. At 5:30 in the morning. He looked unemotional on the outside, but on the outside, this Uchiha was nervous. For the first time in AGES!!! Actually, ever since his first basketball game during his freshman year, but that's a different story, trust me. Anyway, he got up so early so he could see could play sort of a little prank on Sakura. When he got there, he knocked on the door and Susumu answered it.

"Ohayou, Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Susumu asked.

"Ohayou Susumu. I'm here because Sakura is teaching me how to play instruments, sing, and dance." Sasuke said coolly. Susumu tried to stifle his laughter.

"Well, come in!! Sakura won't be awake for awhile. But you can make yourself comfortable." Susumu said. He lead Sasuke in and Sasuke's jaw dropped. It was **HUGE**!!! On the outside it may look small, but appearances aren't everything. There was a beautiful kitchen with tiled floors and a clean counter. There was a formal and a not so formal dining room and the living room was next to the formal dinning room. The living room had numerous chairs and sofas, with a glass coffee table in the center of the room. There was a purple vase on the coffee table with a single daffodil. The TV fit the room too. It wasn't too big and not too small. Just right for the room. Sasuke made his way to the refrigerator and looked for something to eat. But then he stopped in his tracks.

'_If the Harunos can cook really well, I should wait for Sakura to wake up.' _Thought Sasuke with a smirk. He got himself a glass of water and sat down on the couch and started watching the news, since there was nothing else to watch.

A few hours passed and Sakura made her way down the stairs. Sasuke looked up from the TV and saw Sakura. She was wearing black sweatpants, a blue short sleeved shirt, and pink slippers that had Hello Kitty on it, holding a lollipop and said 'Sweetie' on them.

"Ohayou everybody." Said a very sleepy Sakura, while rubbing her eyes. Her siblings said good morning and Sakura saw Sasuke sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Sakura asked with curiosity in her voice. She yawned and then continued rubbing her eye.

"You told me you were free on Saturdays and Sundays. Remember?" Sasuke said. Sakura, then, remembered Thursday.

"Oh yeah!!!! Now I remember!!! Wait, what time did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"About 6:00. Why?" Sasuke said.

'_**Why the hell did he come here at six am??!?!?!' **_Inner Sakura yelled.

'_Only he knows.' _Sakura thought.

"You want some breakfast?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded his head and Sakura got up and went to the kitchen. Sasuke followed her into the kitchen.

"What do you want anyway? I'm having omelet and bacon." Sakura said.

"Omelet with tomatoes in it." Sasuke said plainly. Sakura sweat dropped and got two eggs, ground beef, some onions, bacon, tomatoes, and butter. She put them on the counter and got two frying pans. She started the oven and put two slices on each of the frying pans. She started chopping up the onions and the tomatoes. She put the bacon in the microwave and cracked the eggs and put them in two separate bowls. She stirred the yolk of the eggs with a fork and put them in one of the frying pans. She got the bacon out of the microwave and put them neatly on a plate. The kitchen started smelling like bacon and eggs. It smelled good, of course. Sakura flipped the eggs, then put ground beef and onions in one of the omelets and tomatoes in the other one. When it was all set, she put both of them on two separate plates and served them on the table.

"Breakfast's ready, Sasuke!!" Sakura said.

"I know. I was watching you the whole time." Sasuke said. He made his way to the table and Sakura was blushing.

'_He…watched me?' _Sakura thought. She made her way to the table and served two glasses of orange juice.

"Dig in!!" Sakura exclaimed. She started eating her breakfast and so was Sasuke.

"This is actually pretty good, Sakura." Sasuke complimented. Sakura blushed, and then smiled.

"Well, of course it is!! It's one of the Haruno Secrets, that's why!!" Sakura said. She gulped down her orange juice and put her plate and glass next to the sink. Sasuke followed suit.

"Ummm…Where are we going to rehearse?" Sasuke asked. Sakura giggled.

"Follow me!!" Sakura said, grabbing Sasuke's hand. She started running down numerous hallways until she got to a music/dance room. Sasuke was still blushing a bright red, since he was holding Sakura's hand.

"This is where we're gonna rehearse!!" Sakura exclaimed. The room was bright and there was one area that had bars and mirrors. Sasuke guessed that that was the dancing area. Then, there was an area with instruments and a stage. Sasuke guessed that that was the music area.

"OK!!! Come on!! I've got your lyrics by my piano!!" Sakura said. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to a black grand piano.

"Here you go!! You can take that home, if you want. I have my own copy, so don't worry. You can review them while I'm practicing." Sakura said, while giving Sasuke two pieces of paper. Sasuke looked at the piece of paper for a minute. The title was **'When You Wish Upon A Star'.** They had lyrics and music notes on it. Sasuke kept reading the words on the paper. Sakura placed a piece of paper in front of her, only it had different words. Sakura started playing and singing. Sasuke stopped reading and started listening to Sakura sing.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me  
_  
_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
_  
_My dreams begin to rain  
Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world_

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In a blink of an eye it's happening now_

_As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say to love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is my life _

Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign

Sasuke started clapping for Sakura and she just blushed.

"That's supposed to be the song that I'm going to perform once I have the guts to actually perform." Sakura said. Then, there was a silence. They just looked at each other, Emerald looking at Onyx.

"So, do you have it memorized?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"Not yet. Maybe by next week or so." Said Sasuke.

"Well, are you still coming tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe. We'll see." Sasuke said. He said "Goodbye" to Sakura, when they got to the front door.

'_I hope he's coming tomorrow!!' _Sakura thought excitedly. She was thrown off about what she just thought.

'_I can't possibly like him!! No I don't!! I don't like Sasuke Uchiha!!' _Sakura thought to herself.

'**_Uh, yeah you do!!' _**Inner Sakura said. She just pushed it aside and went upstairs to her room.

**Sakura-Chan: OK!!! That chapter's done!! It had A LOT of fluffiness in it, didn't it? Ja ne!!**


	9. Emotional

**Sakura-Chan: OK!!! Here's Chapter 9 of Angel In Disguise!! Enjoy!!!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG EMOTIONAL BY DIANA DEGARMO!!!**

Sakura was up in her room on Sunday, trying to think of new lyrics for her new song. She had her notebook in front of her, and was chewing on her eraser. That's when she heard a knock on the front door. She jumped off of her bed and answered it. It was Sasuke.

"Ohayou Sasuke!!!" Sakura said.

"Ohayou Sakura." Sasuke said. She let him in and led him to the dance/music room.

"Have you memorized the song yet?" Sakura asked.

"Just a little bit, why?" Sasuke said.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you I didn't write it." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well, who did?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. It's a Disney classic, actually. See, my siblings and I, we like to make remixes of the Disney classic. That one that you're learning is pretty easy to remix. I thought it would be easy for you." Sakura explained.

"So, what instrument did you want to learn how to play?" Sakura asked.

"The guitar." Said Sasuke plainly.

"Both or one of them?" asked Sakura.

"Both." Replied Sasuke.

"Okay then. We'll start with the acoustic guitar. Once you know how to play that, you'll be able to play the electric guitar." Sakura said. She handed Sasuke a guitar and she got herself a guitar. She told Sasuke to sit down with one leg up and the other down. She put down the guitar and started leading his hands along the strings, until he got the hang of it. Sasuke couldn't help, but blush, since Sakura's hands were guiding his own.

"You got it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and she smiled.

"Good!! You can keep that guitar. We have a lot of spare instruments anyway." Sakura said.

"Thanks." He said. Sakura smiled.

"No problem!! Next time you come, we'll rehearse your song, rehearse a duet I made for both of us, and I'll teach you how to dance. K?" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and made their way to the front door.

"See ya tomorrow, Sasuke!!" Sakura said. She waved and he waved back.

'_Aw man!!! I still have to think of lyrics!!' _Sakura thought. When she was making her way upstairs, she thought about how emotional she could get. She jumped on her bed and started writing furiously. When she was done, she went downstairs to the music/dance room and went on the piano.

Once Sasuke left, he snuck into one of the Haruno windows and behind one of the curtains on the stage. He wanted to hear Sakura rehearse again!! It's a good thing he was there when she got to the music/dance room.

Sakura sat down on the chair and started playing and singing.

_Sometimes I get emotional  
Sometimes I do some stupid things  
Sometimes I say what I should just keep inside  
Sometimes I'm sad about everything  
Sometimes I'm mad and break some things  
Sorry times 10 but you just got in the way_

_Don't give up now running away  
I won't hurt you sometimes I'm just a pain  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am  
_  
_Sometimes I feel like crying  
Laying down and dying  
That's when I need you  
Laughing always easy, but sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel emotional_

_You say I'm just impossible  
Totally unpredictable  
I'm just a girl get use to it  
No big deal  
You can't change me why would you try?  
I'm no angel but I can make you smile  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am_

_Sometimes I feel like crying  
Laying down and dying  
That's when I need you  
Laughing always easy but, sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel emotional_

_Don't give up  
I won't hurt you  
Oh, sometimes I'm just a pain  
And that's the way it is  
That's just the way I am  
_  
_That's when I need you  
Laughing always easy but, sometimes I'm just scared you'll leave me  
That's when I feel oh yeah  
That's when I need you  
Sometimes I get emotional  
_Sasuke wanted to applause so badly!! But that's when Sakura went behind one of the curtains.

"You just can't get enough of me, can't you?" Sakura said with a smile.

"I guess." Sasuke said.

'**_Dude, you're falling head over heels for her!!!!' _**said Inner Sasuke.

**Sakura-Chan: AWWWW!! KAWAII!!!! Sasuke loves Sakura!!! YAY!!! But does Sakura have feelings for Sasuke? Find out...soon!!! Hey, I'm thinkin' of writing another story, but I don't know what the plot should be!!! I want it to be SasuSaku, but I just have no idea what to write for the second story!!! If you have suggestions, write them in the reviews!! OH!! And don't forget to review!!! Ja Ne!!!**


	10. No One

**Sakura-Chan: Here's Chapter 10 of 'Angel In Disguise'. Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG NO ONE BY ALY & AJ**

Monday came and it felt like her first day all over again. Only she didn't scream. She did her usual routine and when she went upstairs to her closet, she picked out a green short sleeved shirt, dark denim Capri's, and she put her flats in her messenger back. She put on her roller blades when she got to the door, said goodbye, and started skating, listening to her Mp3.

Sasuke saw Sakura skating to school and started wondering if she knew how to drive. He decided that he would ask her at lunch.

"Hey, teme, can I ask you something?" asked Naruto.

"Go ahead." Said Sasuke.

"Do you like Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Hn."

"Well, do you?" asked Naruto. Sasuke didn't reply and just kept on driving.

"Hey, you guys can't watch Sakura anymore." said Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"Why not, teme?!?!!?" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke paused for a minute. He had to think of a super lame excuse, but at the same time, believable excuse.

"Because she knows your parents and can contact them whenever she wants." Said Sasuke. His friends were silent.

"Okay, then. I guess we won't be seeing Sakura perform anymore." Neji said.

"Yup." Said Sasuke.

Classes were rather boring for Sakura. It was just the same thing over and over.

'_Oh my gosh. When will this torture end?' _thought a very bored Sakura.

'**_Hey, stop thinking about class, think about Sasuke!!! He's staring at us!!!' _**Exclaimed Inner Sakura.

'_He is!?!?!? OH MY GOSH!!!' _Sakura exclaimed.

'**_Face it. He totally digs us.' _**Inner Sakura proclaimed.

'_You know, for once, I actually agree with you.' _Sakura said.

'**_Wait. That means you agree with yourself…' _**Inner Sakura said confused.

'_I DON'T CARE!!!' _Sakura exclaimed.

During class, Sasuke was **REALLY **bored. So, since he couldn't help himself, he started staring at Sakura.

'_Wait. Why am I staring at Sakura?' _Sasuke thought.

''**_Cause you think she's hot.' _**Inner Sasuke exclaimed.

'_Well, she is kinda cute, now that I think about it…' _Sasuke thought.

'**_Don't you mean now that 'we' think about it?' _**Inner Sasuke asked.

'_Yeah, I guess.' _Sasuke said.

'**_Well, you should ask her out before someone else does!!!' _**Inner Sasuke exclaimed.

'_Whatever.' _Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Lunch **FINALLY **came around and this time, Sakura didn't dash out of the classroom like she would normally. She just walked. She went to her locker and got her bento box and started walking to her cherry blossom tree.

When the lunch bell rang, Sasuke ran to catch up to Sakura. When he caught up to her, she was half-way to the cherry blossom tree.

"Hey Sakura." Greeted Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." Replied Sakura.

"Have you memorized that song I gave you?" Sakura asked.

"Almost there." Replied Sasuke.

"Well, have you been practicing the guitar?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Good, because I'll need someone else to play the guitar with me." Said Sakura with a smile. They got to the cherry blossom and started eating their lunch in silence.

"Hey, what does it feel like to be popular?" Sakura asked, out of the blue. Sasuke looked up.

"I guess it's kinda cool 'cause you get a lot of attention, but then it can be a drag, like Shikamaru would say, 'cause we get a lot of fan girls." Explained Sasuke. Then there was a silence.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to know what it felt like, being popular. I've been invisible ever since the first grade." Sakura said, with a little sadness in her voice. But then she smiled.

"But don't worry. I kinda got used to it." Sakura said with a smile. She closed her bento box and put it in a little corner. Then, she went behind the tree and grabbed not one, but two acoustic guitars. She gave one to Sasuke, who was still eating his lunch, and started tuning her guitar. Sasuke put away his lunch and started tuning his guitar.

"All set?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and then they started to play. Sakura started to sing.

_I am moving through the crowd  
trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself  
who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..  
_  
_You are moving through the crowd  
trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
will someone take you down?_

_And you ask yourself  
who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

_No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

_We are moving through the crowd..._

They stopped playing and Sakura smiled.

"That was great, Sasuke!!" Sakura exclaimed. She put away both guitars and got her bento box and her notebook. Sasuke got up and grabbed Sakura's wrist, causing her to turn around.

"What is it this time, Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a smile.

'**_Just ask her out!! It's not that hard!!' _**Inner Sasuke exclaimed.

"W-will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura started to beam.

"Sure! We can go on Sunday, but that just means extra rehearsing time on Saturday." Sakura said with a smile. She waved goodbye and started going back to the school, leaving a blushing Sasuke behind.

**Sakura-Chan: KAWAII!!! Sasuke asked Sakura out!!! Will Sakura confess her true feelings about Sasuke? Find out in the next chapter!!! Ja ne!!**


	11. If I Ain't Got You

**Sakura-Chan: Here's Chapter 11 of 'Angel In Disguise'!!! OMG!!! I can't believe that I have eleven chapters!! I didn't think I would make it THIS far!! I thank all my reviewers!!! **

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG IF I AIN'T GOT YOU BY ALICIA KEYS!!**

When Sakura got home, she sighed as she entered the house. Syaoran was in the room and saw Sakura.

"Hey Sakura. You OK?" Syaoran asked with a concerned voice.

"Just fine, except that Sasuke asked me out." Sakura said, as if it were nothing. Syaoran choked on his punch.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" exclaimed Syaoran. Sakura had come down from La La land and her face went from dreamy to normal.

"Sasuke asked me out. Why?" Sakura asked. She really had no idea why Syaoran yelled at her. Syaoran was basically blabbering to himself about how he was so worried that Sakura might not be safe or if Sasuke might try and rape her and all of that big brother stuff. Sakura shrugged and went up to her room. She lay down in her bed and stared at the ceiling.

'_I wonder what the fan girls' expression will be. I hope they don't try to kill me.'_ Sakura thought.

'_**Well, we'll beat the stuffing out of them, now won't we?' **_Inner Sakura exclaimed.

'_Yeah, uh, sure. We'll do that.' _said Sakura in an 'I don't know' kind of tone.

'_I wonder where he'll take us…' _Sakura wondered.

'**_Probably to some really fancy restaurant or he'll take us on a midnight stroll!!!' _**exclaimed Inner Sakura, with hearts in her eyes.

'_Well, wherever he takes me, I'll be happy, no matter what.' _Sakura said with a smile. She got up and changed into her pajamas.

Sasuke was walking home and while he was doing that, he looked up at the sky, thinking of a place to take Sakura.

'_Should I take her to the movies?' _Sasuke asked.

'**_If we did, when it gets dark and she starts to cry, we can give her a kiss to comfort her!!' _**Inner Sasuke exclaimed.

'_Maybe not the movies. Maybe to dinner.' _Sasuke thought.

'**_Yeah, but do you know any fancy restaurants?' _**Inner Sasuke interjected.

'_Well then, I'll just take her on a midnight stroll.' _Sasuke proclaimed. Inner Sasuke didn't interject.

Sakura had made it down to the lounge they had and was sitting in a red bean bag chair, trying to think of lyrics for a new song.

'_Should I try doing a love song?' _Sakura thought.

'**_YEAH!!! And then, if Sasuke snuck into the dance/music room again, he'll be able to hear it!!' _**Inner Sakura exclaimed. Sakura just started scribbling, ignoring her inner self.

Sasuke was on his way to his house, when he passed by Sakura's house.

'_Maybe I should drop by…' _Sasuke thought. He shrugged and knocked on the door. A woman with short black hair and grey eyes answered the door.

"How may I help you?" said the woman.

"Is Sakura home?" asked Sasuke. The woman nodded and led him to the lounge. She opened the door and Sakura looked up from her notebook.

"Sakura, you have a guest." Said the woman with a smile.

"Domo Arigatou, Hotaru-San." Thanked Sakura politely. Hotaru smiled and left the room. Sasuke sat down on one of the chairs and Sakura smiled.

"Hey Sasuke!! What brings you to my house?" Sakura asked.

"Just came to drop by, that's all." Sasuke replied. Sakura got up from her bean bag chair.

"Come on!! I got a new song!" Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke got up from the chair and followed Sakura to the music/dance room. Sakura, once again, made her way to the piano and put her notebook on the stand. Sasuke sat on the stage, so that he could watch Sakura play the piano and at the same time, watch her sing.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby_  
_If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah  
_  
_If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby_

After the song was over, Sasuke walked over to Sakura.

"Was that song your way of confessing to me that you like me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura started blushing.

"I-I guess, now that I think about it…" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked, which made Sakura blush even more.

"Well, guess what?" Sasuke said.

"W-What?" asked Sakura.

"I like you too." Sasuke said. Sakura was still blushing when Sasuke left.

"See you Sunday." Sasuke said with a wink. This made Sakura blush **EVEN **more!!

"S-See ya, Sasuke." Sakura said. Sakura closed the door and made her way to her room. When she got to her room, she started screaming and jumping on her bed.

"WOOOHOOO!!! HE LIKES ME TOO!!!!" Sakura screamed. She lay down on her bed and couldn't wait till Sunday.

**Sakura-Chan: YAY!!! Happy ending for Sakura and Sasuke!!!! Don't worry. This isn't the end, trust me. Review!!! **


	12. When You Wish Upon A Star

**Sakura-Chan: Here's Chapter 12 of 'Angel In Disguise'!!! I'm glad so many people like this story!!!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR BY JESSE MCCARTNEY!!! Disney owns it...**

* * *

Saturday came and Sakura was up before Sasuke was there and in the dance area of the dance/music room. She had been doing her regular morning workout, which was dancing. Now, remember that dancing was one of the Haruno Secrets. She had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing grey sweatpants, a white tank top, and sneakers. When she was done, she grabbed her water bottle and started drinking from it. She sat down on the stage and waited for Sasuke to arrive. 

'_Let's see…I'm rehearsing Sasuke's song today, along with a duet I made up and then I gotta teach him how to dance. Today's gonna be a long day.' _Sakura thought. She lay down on the stage and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Sasuke was walking to Sakura's house and her sister, Hotaru, had answered the door. 

"She's in the dance/music room." She said. Sasuke thanked her and made his way to the music/dance room. When he got there, he saw Sakura lying down on the stage, while staring at the ceiling.

"I'm here." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up and then sat up.

"Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in." Sakura said. She stuck out her tongue playfully. Sasuke saw what she was wearing and started blushing. Sakura jumped off of the stage and went over to her piano.

"You memorized your song, right?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Good!!!" Sakura exclaimed. She started playing the piano and then Sasuke knew when it was his queue to start singing.

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you  
_  
_If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is to extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do_  
_Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wished upon a star  
Your dreams come true _

If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is to extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

When you wish upon a star  
Your dream comes true

"Wow. You have natural talent, Sasuke!!" Sakura exclaimed after Sasuke sang. Sasuke just blushed, but then smirked.

"Thanks. You know, I was thinking about you when I sang this." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed.

"Well, every singer needs to put emotion into what their singing!!!" Sakura said.

"Come on. I made up a duet for both of us and we need to rehearse it." Sakura said. She got off of the piano seat and led Sasuke to the lounge.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: KAWAII!!!! Anyway, if you're all wondering how many siblings Sakura has and what their names are, I've come to answer your question. She has twenty one siblings. Four brothers and seventeen sisters. Here are their names:**

**Brothers:**

**Susumu, Syaoran, Daisuke, Daiki**

**Sisters:**

**Rei, Hotaru, Momoko, Moriko, Tomoyo, Tayuya, Yin, Yang, Kimiko, Kiku, Naomi, Naoko, Sayuri, Shinju, Sachiko, Ami, Yumi.**

**That's how many siblings she's got!!! Isn't that a lot?!!?!!? LOL. Review and no flames please!!!**


	13. What I've Been Looking For

**Sakura-Chan: Here's the duet chapter of 'Angel In Disguise'!!! Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG WHAT I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR (REPRISE) BY ZAC EFRON AND VANESSA HUDGENS!! Disney does, once again.**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had made it into the lounge and were both sitting in different bean bag chairs. 

"Okay. The duet I made is pretty simple, so don't worry." Sakura said while giving him a piece of paper.

"The words in blue are you and the ones in pink are me." Sakura said. Sasuke was looking at the words and smirked. He moved next to Sakura, who was pretty absorbed with the words of the song and didn't even realize that he was sitting next to her.

"When do we start practicing?" Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear, which sent shivers down her spine.

"W-We can practice right now." Sakura said while blushing. Sasuke looked at his piece of paper and Sakura looked at hers. (A/N: Sasuke's gonna be underlined and Sakura's gonna be in italics. When their together, then they're gonna be in bold.)

It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me 

_Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold_

**But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
**  
**I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for**

Sakura smiled after the song. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Sakura. Sakura just leaned in to the hug Sasuke was giving her.

"You really like this song, don't you?" Sakura asked quietly.

"You think?" Sasuke asked. Sakura giggled quietly.

"No. I** know** you like this song." Sakura said.

"Come on. I still gotta teach you how to dance!!" Sakura said happily.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: AWWW!!! Poor Sasuke!!! Now he's gotta learn how to dance!!! Oh well, he'll make it out alive...or will he? Find out in the next chapter!!! Gomen if it's short!!!!**


	14. Dance Lessons!

**Sakura-Chan: I'M SOOOOO SORRY for the long update!!! It's just cause my stupid computer wouldn't let me download the chapters!!! **

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

Sasuke groaned while Sakura was, literally, dragging him to the dance room. 

"Tell me again **WHY **I have to learn how to dance." Sasuke asked for the thousandth time.

"Because you asked, remember????" Sakura said. Sasuke didn't reply.

_'Oh yeah. I almost forgot...' _Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

When they got to the dance/music room, Sakura led Sasuke to the dance area and started stretching. 

"What are you doing, Saku-Chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Stretching, of course!!! Every dancer knows that before you dance, you stretch!!! You know, so that you won't pull a muscle?" Sakura explained. Sasuke shrugged and began stretching, like Sakura. When Sakura stopped, Sasuke did too.

"All done stretching, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and she smiled.

"Okay!!!" Sakura exclaimed. She walked over to the stereo she had out earlier and played an upbeat song.

"OK. What I'm gonna teach you is a hip hop routine, since that's a lot like you and your personality." Sakura said. She told Sasuke to stand next to her and then the music started playing. She went slowly and Sasuke just followed her movements. But when she said to put it all together, that's when chaos started. Sasuke was tripping a lot and after he tripped his 500th time, he fell on Sakura. Right now, they were on the floor, Sasuke on top of Sakura. Sakura giggled again.

"What's so funny, Haruno?" Sasuke asked with a mean tone. Sakura just kept on giggling and then those giggles turned into laughter.

"Oh nothing, except that you kinda reminded me of how my mom tried to teach my dad how to do hip hop and he just kept falling on her!!!" Sakura exclaimed. She was still laughing and had to wipe a tear off of her face. That's when Sasuke thought of an idea. He started tickling her and Sakura started laughing even more.

"Oh yeah? I can play rough too, Uchiha!!" Sakura exclaimed and started tickling him.

* * *

After their little 'tickle fest', they were both laughing. **(A/N: Sasuke laughing?!!?!?!?!?!? Is that even POSSIBLE?!?!?!?)**

"Well, I think you learned a lot today!!" Sakura exclaimed. She got up and helped Sasuke up.

"I'll see ya tomorrow for our date!!" Sakura exclaimed when Sasuke started walking out the door.

"I'll pick you up at six, k?" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Saku-Chan." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and waved.

"See ya tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura exclaimed. He waved a little bit and started walking home. Sakura stopped waving and kept on smiling.

* * *

After Sakura bid Sasuke ado, she went up to her room and started looking through her closet to decide on what she was going to wear the next day. 

_'Hmmm...No, I don't want to wear this because it might make me look to slutty...Not this either, since it's too boring...' _Sakura mentally criticized. After a few hours, Sakura found the perfect outfit. It was a baby blue shirt with off shoulder sleeves and a frilly purple skirt. She was going to wear glittery silver high heels. She put on her outfit and modeled herself in front on her mirror. After she did that for a couple of minutes, she squealed.

_'Sasuke-kun is gonna love this!!!' _Sakura thought joyfully. She put the outfit aside and went outside to her family's backyard. She lay down on the grass and started playing connect the dots with the stars while pointing out the constellations in the sky.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Sorry if this chapter's pretty crappy and short!!! In the next chapter, Sakura's brothers are gonna come back. Again, SORRY!!!!**


	15. Underneath The Stars

**Sakura-Chan: OK!!! This is the last chapter of 'Angel In Disguise'!!! I hope you guys like it!!! **

**WARNING: EXTREME FLUFFINESS!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

Sunday came and right now, it's six 'o' clock. Sasuke knocked on the door lightly, only for it to be answered by the one and only, Sakura.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded her head and smiled. He took Sakura's small hand and led her down the steps. He surveyed Sakura's outfit and blushed lightly.

'_**DANG!!! She looks HOT!!!' **_exclaimed Inner Sasuke.

'_For once, I actually agree with you.' _Sasuke said to his inner self. Sasuke was wearing a light blue polo t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

'_**O My Gosh!! HE IS THE HOTTEST GUY ON THE PLANET!!!' **_Inner Sakura exclaimed.

'_I agree.' _Sakura said to her inner self.

"Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to take a stroll down the park." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled that oh so wonderful smile of hers. They started talking about school and other things and the second you blinked an eye, they were in the park. Sakura sat down in the grass and looked up at the stars and started playing connect the dots with the stars again like she was doing the day before.

"What are you doing, Saku-Chan?" Sasuke asked, after watching her for a while.

"Playing connect the dots with the stars!! Its fun and I've been doing it ever since I was little." Sakura said, while giggling a little bit. Sasuke put his arms around Sakura's petite waist and hugged her for a bit. They were in silence right now, just looking up at the stars. That's when a shooting star passed by them.

"Look, Sasuke-kun!! A shooting star!! Make a wish!!" Sakura exclaimed. She closed her eyes and started making her wish. Sasuke already had his. When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw Sasuke looking down at her.

"What did you wish for, Saku-Chan?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't tell you or else it'll never come true!!" Sakura said, acting like a little girl.

"What did you wish for?" Sakura asked.

"This." Sasuke said. He pulled Sakura in for a long kiss. Sakura was shocked, but closed her eyes and kissed back. When they parted, Sasuke looked at her.

"That's what I wished for." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled at him.

"That's what I wished for, too." Sakura said. They sat in the grass, looking at the stars together peacefully.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Sorry if that was too short, but that's the last chapter!!! I hope you guys liked it!!! I'm thinking of a sequel, but I don't have any ideas. Help?**


End file.
